Le roi démon
by Aika-CC-NaWaK
Summary: Dans la forêt d'Held où habite Rin Kagami, fille du chef d'un village, qui revenait de l'Est de la forêt. Un écran apparaît juste en face de l'Arbre Millénaire. On voit un démon ressemblant à Rin et plus tard il disparaît pour réapparaître derrière elle. Tu es jolie... Et tu seras ma fiancée ! Dit-il. Comment Rin va réagir et que va t-il se passer ! Sera noté M plus tard !
1. Chapter 1

Salut ~ !

C'est ma première histoire sur ce site mais pas la toute première ! Comme je l'ai dis dans le profil j'ai un compte Skyrock et c'est dessus que j'ai écris ma toute première histoire (qui était un TS). Bref, si je continu je vais en faire un roman et c'est pas sur ma vie que je dois la faire mais sur ma fiction. La prologue a beaucoup été inspiré de la série Original Sin Story, surtout de la forêt à certains points. Certains explications viennent du site Wikia qui ont été traduites en français sur mon blog Skyrock. (Je ne pense pas qu'ils existent quelques part d'autres.)

001

La rencontre.

J'habite dans un village tranquille qui n'avait pas de problème ou très peu. Le village est caché assez profondément dans la forêt pour qu'on nous laisse tranquille. Notre village reste néanmoins à la pointe de la technologie.

La forêt où j'habite est appelée "la forêt d'Held". C'est une magnifique forêt qui est très dangereuse à certains endroits. Elle est très grande. Sa réputation nous envoie très rarement des visiteurs.

Si notre village est encore très au point sur la technologie d'aujourd'hui c'est uniquement parce que nous sommes les seuls habitants de cette forêt et que nous connaissons beaucoup de choses aux plantes qui ne pousse qu'ici.

La forêt est surnommée "la forêt de l'arbre Millénaire" car dans le centre de la forêt il y a un magnifique arbre gigantesque. Il a aussi une histoire : Le dieu de la terre a créé la forêt et toute la vie après l'enterrement de sa famille au milieu du monde de la terre. Il est est devenu l'Arbre Millénaire et surveille la forêt et ses esprits.

Ce qu'on ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il est devenu un arbre... Si c'est juste pour la forêt et ses esprits on s'en passerait vraiment. C'est comme si elle a été créée dans l'unique but d'arrêter les gens essayant d'aller le voir. Personne ne peut dire si cette histoire est vrai ou pas. La plupart de ceux qui y sont aller ne sont jamais revenus alors j'essaye pas.

Le village ne compte pas plus de 200 personnes et on se connaît tous. Depuis le début on apprend à vivre ensemble et essayer de ne pas être ennemis car si jamais sa arrive, on le croiserait très souvent comme le village n'est pas très grand et ce ne serait pas ce que je conseillerai. Les derniers qui étaient ennemis ont finis par s'entretuer.

La forêt est connu pour ses maléfices très dangeureuses. Il faut toujours être méfiants car, parfois, il arrive que des bêtes savant changer de formes mange l'un de nos habitants et prend son apparence pour semer le trouble chez nous.

Nous avons aussi de la médecine pour contrer le poison des lycanthropes, nom qu'on donne aux loups-garous, qui peuvent soit tuer la personne soit la transformer en l'un des leurs. Nous avons aussi des choses pour nous défendre contre eux comme des couteaux en argents. Chaque personne dans le village a au moins été entraînée plusieurs fois pour pouvoir se battre sauf les moins de 6 ans.

Nous communiquons aussi avec la grande ville à 30 km d'ici appelé Crypton. Ce n'est pas non plus le lieu que je conseillerai... J'y avais mise les pieds une fois et j'ai failli me faire écraser par un de leurs engins qui roulait devant moi.

Enfin, ma vie est assez paisible. Battre des lycanthropes, tuer ces foutus créatures pouvant se transformer en une personne une fois qu'il a été mangé qui et les petits insectes voulant réduire nos jardins à néant en les mangeant et détruire nos efforts sont mon quotidien.

Je suis la fille du chef du village et mon papa est hyper protecteur depuis que ma maman a disparu il y a 10 ans exactement. Je m'appelle Rin Kagami, j'ai 16 ans, je suis blonde aux yeux bleus. Si Hitler était vivant je suis sûre qu'il m'aimerait bien. J'ai une poitrine moyenne pour mon âge, idem pour ma taille mais j'ai juste l'air plus innoffensif que j'en ai l'air.

Je me promène le long du ruisseau conduisant à ma maison. Je reviens de la partie Est de la forêt où se trouvent des fleurs du Deuil, les fleurs de pommes de terres, des Immortelles, de Pervenches blanches, des Potentilles et de Dahlia pour en faire un bouquet pour mon père.

La fleur du Deuil est donné à la cérémonie d'un mort.

La fleur immortelle signifie les regrets immortelles.

La fleur de pomme de terre signifie les remerciements.

La fleur de Pervenche blanche signifie les souvenirs agréables.

La fleur de potentilles signifie l'amour familial.

La fleur de Dahlia signifie la reconnaissance.

J'ai toujours aimée les fleurs et leurs significations. Je les aimes et je ne pourrais jamais m'en séparer. C'est bien pour ça que je reste ici. J'aurais très bien pu aller à Crypton mais j'ai pas pu résister aux fleurs de la forêt. La grande majorité des fleurs existante sur la planète se trouvent dans la forêt.

Ma maison n'est pas grande et est un peu délabré mais je m'y sens très bien. J'ouvre la porte et la referme.

« Papa ! Je suis rentrée à la maison ! » Dis-je en criant.

Je pouvais entendre un "boum" venant du salon. Je grimace avant de partir voir.

J'entre dans le salon. Les murs se dégradent aussi. Il y a une petite télé et un sofa dans la pièce comme elle est pas vraiment très grande. Je vois mon père par terre. Il a du tomber par terre quand j'ai crié.

« Papa, ça va ? » Dis-je en m'approchant de lui inquiète.

Il se frotte le derrière et se relève.

« Oh ! C'est jolie ces fleurs ! C'est pour moi ? » Demande-t-il.

Je vois, il a l'air de très bien aller.

« Oui. Je les ai cueilli pour toi ! » Dis-je enthousiasmée par son sourire.

Il ne sourit vraiment plus très souvent depuis la mort de... Maman.

« Merci ma chéri ! Pose-les dans le vase à la cuisine. » Dit-t-il.

J'obéis. A la cuisine, on a une vue direct sur l'Arbre Millénaire. C'est de ma maison qu'on la voit la mieux.

J'ouvre la porte de la cuisine et je mets les fleurs dans le vase avec un sourire. Sa me fait vachement plaisir que papa ait sourit.

Comme à mon habitude je regarde l'arbre. Cette fois-ci, l'arbre ne fut pas comme les autres fois. Il est sombre et presque terne. Il faut que je prévienne papa, c'est pas normal ça ! Je retourne dans le salon très vite.

« Papa ! Papa ! L'arbre ! Il est bizarre et tout gris ! » Dis-je paniquée.

Papa se lève rapidement et file à la cuisine. Je le suis juste derrière. Il regarde avec étonnement et crainte l'Arbre Millénaire.

« C'est une catastrophe ! C'est une catastrophe ! » Dit-il affolé. Il prend un petit appareil et lui crie dessus. « Alerte ! Alerte ! Code 99 ! Code 99 ! » Continue-t-il.

Juste après cela, on entendit des cris et des pleurs venant du village. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Dis-je.

Si papa est si affolé c'est qu'il doit y avoir un problème et très grave !

« Je t'explique rapidement, les démons habitants dans une autre dimension vont venir ici. Ils vont nous manger et détruire toute la planète ! » Dit-il paniqué.

C'est une blague ?! Réveillez-moi si s'en est une ! Qui aurait cru que je passerai les derniers instants de ma vie ici et maintenant ?!

Une image d'un garçon apparu en grand écran. De la magie ?

Le garçon me ressemble étrangement. Il est blond aux yeux rouges sang. Il fait une mine qui donnerait la trouille à tout le monde ! Je suis certaine que la moitié du village doit être en train de faire pipi tellement que c'est effrayant !

« 1,2, hum hum. Bonjour stupide humains ! Hahaha. Sa fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu... » Dit-il.

Il porte un sourire sadique. Je me retiens de faire pipi dans ma culotte. Et on est pas si stupide que ça, si il vient ici je vais le... Euh, j'ai rien dis.

« Mais que vois-je ? Une jolie blonde qui me ressemble et qui tremble ~ ! » Continu-t-il.

I-Il me voit ?! Je me cache derrière mon père. L'écran disparaît. Je sens quelque chose me tenir par derrière. Je me retourne et voit ce garçon.

« Aaaaaah ! » Crie-je.

Il ricane de mon expression sans doute.

« Tu es jolie... C'est décidé ! Tu seras ma fiancée ! » Dit-il.

Quoi ?! Moi sa fiancée ?! Dîtes-moi que c'est un rêve ! Je l'aime pas ! Sauvez-moi !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ~

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Le point de vue ne changera pas sauf si je le précise. Ce sera toujours (ou presque) du PDV Rin.

002

Sweet Ann

Il le regarde pendant quelques minutes pour voir si il blague pas. Son visage est resté sérieux et souriant. Moi me marier avec un euh... Démon c'est ça ?

« Bon, maintenant que ta fini de croire que c'est une blague sa te dirait de venir chez moi ? » Demande-t-il.

Comment il sait que je pensais à ça ?! Je me recache derrière le dos de mon père. Il est télépathe ?!

« Oui ou non ? Je m'impatiente... » Dit-il.

J'ai trop peur pour parler. Il est vachement effrayant !

« N-Non... » Dis-je avec de la peur.

Son sourire a disparu. J'ai dis quelque chose de mal... ? Il s'approche. Papa est tétanisé par la peur.

« T-Touche pas à ma f-fille, elle n'a r-rien fait ! » Dit-il papa couragement.

Le garçon se rapproche vite et papa recule avec moi. Il recommence à sourire.

« Tss... Arrête de reculer ! Je vais te tuer. Après tout... Tu l'as kidnappé ! » Dit-il fou de rage.

Qui a été kidnappé ?! Et pourquoi il veut le tuer ?! Il est gentil ! Si il pense me faire tomber pour lui comme ça il peut toujours rêver !

« Laisse le tranquille ! Il n'a rien fait ! » Dis-je en me mettant devant mon père.

Je suis vraiment en colère là. Je tremble de partout. Il semble surpris et ricane à nouveau. Il continu de s'approcher et me prend dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime de plus en plus ma chérie ~ ! » Dit-il.

Beurk... Je le déteste ! Dès qu'il part je vais aller prendre deux ou trois douche histoire de s'assurer que son odeur ne reste ni sur moi ni sur mes vêtements.

« Mais sa ne m'empêchera pas de le tuer. C'est même beaucoup plus simple car tu es dans mes bras et plus derrière lui ~ ! » Dit-il.

J'entends un bruit de bizarre et je sens le sang. Je me retourne pour voir mon père avec un couteau de boucher qui lui traverse le coeur. Je cris et je regarde ça. Il me chuchote à l'oreille.

« Je viendrai bientôt te chercher ma future femme. N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Maintenant dort et oublie mon visage. » Dit-il. Avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir je m'évanouis.

« Aucun soucis avec la jeune fille. Elle n'a pas de commotion cérébrale. » Dit une voix.

Qui c'est... ? Je ne me rappelle pas de cette voix.

« Mais il se peut qu'elle ait oublié des choses. » Continu la voix.

De quoi oublier ? C'est qui elle ? Et... Oh ! Puis je m'en fiche. Je sais que je peux plus me rendormir... J'ouvre les yeux.

« Elle est réveillée ! » Dit la voix.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de bien aperçevoir les gens en face de moi. I femmes. Elles portent toutes les trois des blouses blanches.

« Où je suis... ? » Dis-je troublée.

Les femmes me regardent bizarrement, c'est comme si je devais savoir où j'étais.

« Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu as dù oublier des choses. Normalement on sait toujours quand on se trouve à l'hôpital. » Dit une des femmes.

Alors elles doivent être des infirmières. Les infirmières sont sortis avant que je puisse leurs répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un ouvre la porte et la referme aussi vite. Je la regarde. Je m'aperçois que c'est Sweet Ann. C'est un peu ma seconde maman qui était parti à Crypton l'année dernière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Sa me fait plaisir de la voir, elle a un peu vieillit !

« Euh... Bonjour... » Dis-je.

Elle me regarde avec inquiétude. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

« Rinny ! Est-cequeçava?Tun'aspastropmal?Ditmoi,combiendedoigtstuvois?!Tutesouviensdemoi?Unedesinfirmièresm'ontditquetuavaisoublierdeschoses ! » Dit-elle très rapidement.

« Euh... Tu peux répéter plus lentement ? » Dis-je.

Elle reprend une grande inspiration.

« Rinny ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Oui... Un peu mal partout... » Dis-je.

« Dit moi, combien de doigts tu vois ?! Tu te souviens de moi ? Une des infirmières m'ont dit que tu avais oublier des choses ! » Dit-elle.

Wow... Sa fait beaucoup de questions... Elle me montre 3 doigts.

« Je vois trois doigts, et tu es Sweet Ann et je ne pense pas avoir oublié des choses... » Dis-je.

Elle se jette sur moi et me fait un gros câlin. Elle va m'étouffer !

« Je t'aime Rinny ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur que tu m'oublie ! » Dit-elle.

« D'ailleurs on est où ? » Dis-je.

« On est a Crypton ! On ta retrouvé chez toi... Après que ton père ai activé le code 99... » Dit-elle avec une voix de plus en plus triste.

Code 99 ? C'est quoi ça ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que Held a commencé à devenir gris. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées Ann commence à m'expliquer.

« Le code 99 est un code spécial qui indique que l'Arbre Held devient gris. Sa arrive tout les 15 à 30 ans. A chaque fois que sa se produit, sa veut dire que dans dans un délais d'un mois à un an, une guerre va commencer entre les démons et nous. Bien sûr, à chaque fois la technologie s'améliore. Mais il y a chaque fois entre 10 000 et 50 000 morts. Ils arrivent à chaque fois plus nombreux. La dernière fois, ils sont arrivés au nombre de 5 000. » Explique-t-elle.

Je reste bouche-bée. Comment j'ai pas pu savoir ça ?! Bon... Au moins j'ai vécu plusieurs années de ma vie sans le savoir. Je devrais faire des recherches dessus.

Une infirmère entre à ce moment-là.

« Elle n'a rien de grave et peut sortir maintenant si elle s'en sent capable. Elle doit avoir un repos obligatoire de 3 jours sans bouger du lit après. Comme d'habitude Ann, il faut que tu signes des papiers pour la faire sortir. » Dit-elle.

Elle connait Ann ? Je sais qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'être professeur dans une école mais c'est totalement différent du métier d'infirmière ! On dirait qu'elle le fait tout les jours ! L'infirmière sors de la pièce et nous laisse à nouveau seules.

« Ne bouge pas, reste ici, je reviens. Je vais signer les papiers de déchargement. » Dit-elle.

Elle sors elle aussi de la pièce en me laissant toute seule. Je ferme les yeux et les ouvre quelques minutes plus tard. C'est drôle, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre une voix masculine pendant que j'ai fermé les yeux.

Ann ouvre la porte.

« On part ! Attend, je te coiffe les cheveux d'abord. » Dit-elle.

Elle prend une brosse dans un sac que j'avais même pas remarquer qu'il était là et commence à me brosser les cheveux. Sa m'avait drôlement manqué. Si la guerre reprend j'aimerais qu'elle reste en vie.

Juste après avoir fini elle range sa brosse dans le sac.

« Debout ! On part. » Dit-elle.

Je me lève. J'ai les muscles endoloris. Je m'appuis sur Ann et on sors de l'hôpital. Elle ouvre la porte de sa voiture et me fait entrer. J'attache ma ceinture et ferme la porte en regardant l'hôpital. Il est grand et dégage une odeur assez... Etrange on va dire. Je n'aime pas ce lieu. Il y a plein de gens en fauteuils ou en béquilles.

Au village, quand on était malade, on allait dans la clinique. Ici ils vont dans les hôpitaux... C'est à noter. La vie là-bas et ici n'est pas la même chose.

« Rin, rappelle-toi ici ce n'est pas la même chose qu'au village, concidère les gens comme les lycanthropes mais ne les attaque pas. Il faut toujours se méfier. Tu peux parer si tu trouve que c'est difficile, tu peux les faire mal ou les assommer mais ne les tue pas d'accord ? » Dit-elle.

« Ne pas attaquer les gens, parer si ils attaquent et se défendre si ils m'attaquent. Les faire mal ou les assommer si ils me font trop chier. » Dis-je.

Je n'ai pas vraiment un langage "courant". Au village on était tous amis et ici faut être méfiant. Je ne dois pas oublier ça.

« Ici les gens ne sont pas habitués aux meurtres. Que ce soit celui d'un chat ou d'un humain c'est la même chose donc si jamais tu dois tuer, nettoie et essaye de ne pas te faire mal. Si tu croises des adultes avec des couteaux tranchants ou des pistolets et autres objets rentrant dans la catégorie qui attaque des gens tu as le droit de les tuer si ils ne menacent pas de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Essaye d'être l'otage pour pouvoir les neutraliser. » Continue-t-elle.

« Nettoyer après les meurtres et ne pas se faire voir avec du sang, si je croise des gens avec des couteaux et sa famille qui attaque les gens j'ai le droit de les tuer et essayer d'être leurs soit disant "otage" pour pouvoir les tuer plus facilement. » Dis-je.

« Il y en a pas souvent ne t'inquiète pas mais ne relâche jamais ta concentration comme au village. » Dit-elle. La voiture s'arrête. « Ce sont des feux tricolores. Tu vois à gauche tu as un bonhomme vert ? Si il est vert alors tu peux traverser, si il est rouge alors tu ne peux pas traverser. Ok ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Rouge peut pas passer, vert peut passer. » Dis-je.

Décidément, il y a beaucoup de choses ici qu'on n'apprend pas au village et n'y sont pas. Il y a bien des voitures mais pas de feux tricolores, juste des ronds points ou des carrefours.

« Oh et, si quelqu'un dit "Y'a le feu" dans la rue c'est qu'ils parlent des feux tricolores. Si tu sens la fumée et qu'il y a un feu sa veut dire qu'il y a vraiment le feu. Il y aura gens qui essayeront d'être sympathique avec toi donc fait de même. » Dit-elle.

J'aime comment elle parle. C'est comme si elle voulait le faire comprendre à un enfant.

« Dernière chose, ici les enfants vont dans ce qu'ils appelent des écoles. C'est l'apprentissage des langues, la biologie, les maths et tout. Ils sont moins avancés que les programmes du village alors marque juste dans les contrôles ce que tu as du "soit disant" appris en cours. » Dit-elle.

Je ne réponds pas mais elle sait que j'ai retenu tous ça. Sa fait un peu beaucoup et je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres choses. Je ne dois pas m'occuper de mon entourage. Je suppose que comme au village, chaque personne à sa réputation. Et comme je viens du village d'Held... Je ne pense pas qu'on viendra me parler. Tant mieux ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre pour parler.

Être sympathique dans le village c'est faire comme un mirroir, si tu es vurgaire envers moi, je serai vurgaire envers toi. Pareil pour si tu es gentil. Se faire une petite réputation. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on sache que je suis une "tueuse" vu qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment... Fréquenté ici.

La voiture s'arrête et Ann m'aide à sortir de la voiture. Elle m'amène dans une maison, je suppose que c'est chez elle, après avoir fermé la voiture à clé. C'est une grande maison blanche. Elle pourrait abriter une famille de 20 personnes sans être sérré. Elle m'enmène dedans. Il y a un ascenseur et on rentre dedans. Il est assez spacieux. Sur le côté à ma droite il y a écrit que l'ascenseur peut prendre jusqu'à 1500 kg ou 12 adultes. Ann appui sur le bouton "3" et la porte se ferme.

Arrivé au 3ème étage la porte fait un "bip, 3ème étage". I chemins. A gauche, à droite et tout droit qui est le chemin le plus court. Ann et moi prennons à gauche qui semble être le plus long. On va tout au bout du couloir. Il y a des peintures, des tables, des ornements et beaucoup d'autres choses également. C'est magnifique.

Tout au bout du couloir il y a une porte blanche avec des motifs très complex. En comparaison cette maison est beaucoup plus luxueux que la mienne au village. Papa ne voulait pas utiliser de l'argent pour rien. C'était comme si il attendait un événement pour tout utiliser. Il doit y avoir plus de 1 000 000... Je crois.

Elle ouvre la porte qui donne sur une magnifique chambre.

« Cuisine, wc, salle de bain personnel intégré ! » Dit-elle joyeusement.

Tous ça c'est super mais je vais même pas regarder car je commence vraiment à avoir super mal. Ann m'installe sur le lit.

« Rin, faut que je te le dise... Ton père... Il est mort. » Dit-elle.

Il est mort ? Je fixe le visage d'Ann pour voir si il ment ou pas. Il est resté sérieux avec de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Je... Non. Je sais pas quoi dire ni quoi penser... Il a toujours été gentil avec moi... Je commence à pleurer et je ferme les yeux. Quelque chose me dit de ne pas pleurer pour lui. Non, c'est la voix de plus tôt. Il essaye de me réconforter.

Ann quitte la pièce sans rien dire et je pleure sur le lit. Avant même de m'aperçevoir je me suis endormi sous ma couverture. La voix me dit « Dort bien. » d'un ton bienveillant.


End file.
